


The Scapegoat-12 替罪羊

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 希望大家看完这章不要骂我（土下座已经接近尾声了，相信老阿姨一定会给大家一个满意的结局！





	The Scapegoat-12 替罪羊

12

过了不知道多久，罗云熙在一片混乱中睁开眼，他发现自己正趴在地上，身边全是碎石块，身体也像被石头压住一样沉重，令他难以呼吸。罗云熙艰难的动了动身体，看见吴磊从他身上掉下来，滚落在一旁。原来吴磊一直趴在他的身上，因此罗云熙身上少挨了很多伤。

罗云熙忍着疼痛爬过去，使尽全力摇晃着对方的身体。

“吴磊！快点醒醒！你听到了吗！”

吴磊在他的叫唤下渐渐睁开了眼睛，他醒来第一件事，就是询问罗云熙的情况，“你没事吧？”

“我没事，你呢？有没有伤到哪里？”看见对方还有反应，罗云熙松了一口气，露出欣慰的笑容。他帮吴磊擦掉额头上的血迹，扶着对方站起来。然后，两个人仿佛散了架一样无力搀扶着，检查对方身上的伤口。

除了些皮肉伤，两人基本没什么大碍。吴磊像个孩子一样笑了起来，他转过头看着罗云熙，眼神明亮。“这下子我们终于可以一起回去了。”

“嗯。”罗云熙捡起掉落在地上的手枪，转过头去看身后已经被炸成废墟的货场，心中有无数的感慨。只差一点，他们就要跟这些混凝土沙石埋一块了，经历了这么些变故，觉得冥冥中自有定数，也算是走运。

“走吧。”吴磊拉过他的手，往前面那片高耸的玉米地走去。

他们从密集的玉米丛里找到一条小路，只要沿着路一直走，就能走到公路，按照萧站的说法，那里会有一辆车接应他们。

想到这里，两个人都不约而同的多了几分喜悦。

“没想到还挺顺利的。”吴磊笑着对他说。可是后面的话还来不及说出口，他发现罗云熙脸上的表情不对。

吴磊顺着他的目光转过头，发现在挡在前方的树叶缝隙中隐隐约约出现了一个人影。他们立刻停下脚步，那个人也纹丝未动。

“谁？”吴磊走前一步，将罗云熙挡在身后。

接着，他看见一双阴鸷的眼睛透过斑驳的叶子盯着他们，吴磊有些惊慌的后退了几步。他身后的罗云熙也警觉的把手枪上了膛，对准那个黑影。

“真没想到，你们还能活着出来。”

男人拨开叶子，慢慢从阴影中走了出来。

吴磊这下倒不觉得惊讶了。他知道这个人迟早会再次碰面，只要他没死，更加残酷的事情就会等着他。可是对方的手里还有枪，吴磊不打算轻举妄动。

“叔叔，真是难为你在这里守了那么久。”吴磊对他说道。

“我不想跟你废话。”男人拿枪指着吴磊，他的眼睛布满了红血丝，看上去通红一片十分骇人。“既然没死，就把江川交出来。”

“你不可能找到他。”吴磊答道。“我也不知道他会被带到哪里。”

罗云熙突然像想到了什么，猛地抬起头，“吴磊，你是不是……”他想起在地底下看到的，难道那个人就是江川？难道吴磊故意骗他？

“抱歉，我会跟你解释清楚的。”吴磊对罗云熙说，然后转过头看着男人。“叔叔，收手吧。事到如今，你还不明白么，江川从来都没有信任过任何人，我们不过是他的手下。你何必执着那么点东西？”

“不！我不甘心！”男人骂骂咧咧的走过来，把枪口顶在吴磊额头。他的情绪在逐渐失控，睁大眼睛瞪着吴磊。“我不甘心！凭什么我替他干了那么多肮脏的活，到头来什么都没得到？！他的一切都是我用命给他换来的！江川他算个什么东西！”

“我警告你，别乱来！”罗云熙把枪顶到男人的头上，威胁道。

现在的局面十分窘迫，两个人手里都有枪，可是谁都不敢扣下扳机。罗云熙的心脏再次剧烈跳动，几乎令他感觉到窒息。他觉得不能继续耗下去，他们要尽快解决，但他不想发生严重的冲突。

然而事情已经从他能够控制的范围内跳脱出来。

那个男人忽然把视线放到罗云熙身上，语气鄙夷的说，“你又算什么东西？救了他，你以为你很伟大？你只是跟你爸一样可怜罢了。你爸当年为了救这小子，被活活炸死，没想到二十年后你也步了他的后尘。”男人忍不住笑出声，“你以为他靠近你是为了什么？他只是想通过你了解自己的身世，他对你只有利用。你真是太蠢了，跟你死去的爹一样蠢！”

“够了！你住口！”罗云熙拿枪对手止不住颤抖，能够想象，他现在的脸色一定很难看。罗云熙很难在一瞬间消化男人说的话。父亲的死是他最忌讳的话题，他无法把真相赤裸裸的公诸于世，就像缝合的伤口再次被扯开。而将父亲的死和吴磊牵扯到一起，无异于在伤口中撒盐。

于是他把目光移向吴磊，他想亲自在吴磊身上找到答案。其实，证明这一切，只需要确定一个问题就足够了。

罗云熙问吴磊，“当年那个孩子真的是你吗？”

吴磊迟疑了片刻，点了头。

罗云熙瞬间有些恍惚，他踉跄了几步，很快又稳住了。谁也不知道在那个时候，罗云熙的内心到底在经历什么，而当他再抬起头时，脸上已经恢复了坚定的表情。他握紧了手枪，盯着男人。“你说的那些已经过去了，我不在乎。我的父亲是被你们害死的，你们才是凶手。”

“你这么想，我也没办法。”男人冷笑一声，“那我就送你去见你爹吧。”说完，他把枪口对准罗云熙的脑袋。

就在他扣下扳机的那一瞬间，吴磊以最快的速度从男人身后锁住了他的喉咙，发出的子弹因此改变了方向，那一枪打在了罗云熙的身上。

刹那间，罗云熙被强大的冲击力撞倒在地，剧烈的疼痛从胸口迅速蔓延到全身。罗云熙皱起眉，连痛苦的呻吟都发不出来，喉咙早就被浓稠的液体堵住，他大口呼吸，在一阵强烈的咳嗽之后，大量的鲜血从他嘴鼻里喷出来。

罗云熙脑子里还存留些许意识，他睁开眼，看到两个身影在地上扭成一片。罗云熙试图起身，但是身体的疼痛瞬间让他放弃挣扎，现在他唯一能做的就是拿起手里的枪，缓缓对准那个人……

“砰——”

“砰——”

两种枪声几乎在同一时间响起，枪声的共鸣几乎震碎罗云熙仅剩的意识。他躺在地上，侧过脸，从他的角度看去，那两具身体渐渐失去了活动能力。

一切仿佛静止一般。

罗云熙久久无法回神，他睁着眼凝视头顶那片湛蓝的天空，任由那些象征自由的鸟从他的视线里划过。他的胸口堵得难受，只能张开口无声的喘息。身体的疼痛令他的感知又变得清晰起来，罗云熙隐约记得自己还有事情没有完成。他又把视线重新拉回去，看到了吴磊那张沾满鲜血的侧脸。

他惊了一下，无数的片段重新涌进他的脑海。罗云熙的呼吸开始变得急促，他再次爬起来，沉重的身体依旧令他痛不欲生，管不了那么多了，罗云熙只想尽快爬到他身边。

打在他身上的子弹虽然被防弹衣挡住了，但是巨大的能量瞬间把他的肋骨打断，或许内脏也破裂了。他每动一下，就经受一次撕心裂肺的痛苦。罗云熙爬过去的时候，已经出了一身冷汗。他爬到两具身体旁边，将两个人分开。

粘稠的血液已经将他们黏在一起，罗云熙把吴磊身上的男人推开，那个男人被他一枪爆头，额头上有一个在冒着鲜血的窟窿，早已血肉模糊。吴磊也被溅了一脸的血，罗云熙发现他身上被血染红了一大片。吴磊的腹部有一个创口，似乎贯穿腰部，这一枪是男人跟吴磊打斗的时候朝他开的，下手太重，肉眼可见的糟糕，罗云熙几乎不忍心去看。

他轻轻拍打吴磊的脸部，试图叫醒他，而结果也远比他想象中要好，吴磊还有意识，在罗云熙的叫唤下缓缓睁开眼睛。

“你没事太好了……”吴磊竟然还对他笑了笑。

可从声音听得出来，他已经非常虚弱。吴磊还是咬着牙想要坐起来，但马上被罗云熙按回在地上。

“你别乱动，吴磊你忍着！”

罗云熙帮他撕掉那些满是血污的衣服，接着颤抖着双手将自己的制服脱下来，然后将那道极深的伤口掩盖住，他不想让吴磊看到。

“我是不是伤得很厉害？”吴磊低声问他，可是罗云熙看到他的嘴唇明显在发抖。

“没有，只是一个很小的伤口。”罗云熙挤出一丝笑容对他说，更多的血也从他嘴里溢出来。

“师兄……”吴磊有些无力的抬起手，帮他擦掉嘴角的血。“你也别动了……”

“我没事，我穿着防弹衣……”罗云熙拼命摇头，他早已经哭红了双眼，却又拼命忍住，“你要坚持住！我马上叫人过来！”

罗云熙取下戴在肩膀上的对讲机，放到嘴边正要说话，却被吴磊按住了。

吴磊摇头。“师兄，我偷偷跟你说一件事……”吴磊顿了顿，“希望你不要恨我。”

“我不会的，你说吧。”罗云熙握住他的手，感觉到对方体温在逐渐下降。

“我接近你，一开始的确为了调查自己的身世……对不起，我曾经想过杀掉你……在那个工厂的地底下。”吴磊用尽全力说完这些话，眼睛里多了些模糊的东西，掺着血从眼角流下来。“对不起……罗云熙，我对不起你……如果我早些知道，是你父亲救的我……我就不会这么做。”

“别说了，已经过去了……我不恨你。”罗云熙心如刀割，眼泪跟着簌簌的落下来。“这些已经不重要了，吴磊，你忍着，我带你去医院！你会没事的！”

“对不起……”吴磊重新抬起手摸上对方的脸，他的视觉被液体染红，所以看不清罗云熙此刻的表情，只是胡乱为他擦去脸颊的泪水，语气是从来没有过的缓和。“罗云熙……云熙，你别哭了，是我不好……”

吴磊呼了一口气，把最后的话语从胸膛里挤出来。“谢谢你，还有你的父亲……我的命是他救的，所以……你没事就好，我总算没有辜负他。”

说完，吴磊望着天空，苦笑了一下，又突然问他。“你看过动物世界吗？”

罗云熙诧异自己耳朵听到的，“你说什么？”

吴磊的笑容极富渲染力，好像一笑周围所有的东西都逊色下去。罗云熙不明白他笑容里到底是什么意思，只听见他喃喃的说，“那些被狮子吃掉的羊……就是我啊。”

“一只可怜的替罪羊……”自嘲般的笑容慢慢从他脸上褪去，吴磊目光流转到罗云熙脸上，他张开干涩的喉咙，声音变得嘶哑，“抱歉，我有些困了……” 

吴磊太累了，他觉得自己需要休息。说这些话已经用尽他全部力气。疲惫感再一次袭来，吴磊每次努力睁开眼，都只是看见模糊的剪影。怎么看都不够，吴磊真想这么一直看着罗云熙，但他真的好困，终于他说服自己，不如到梦里去见他吧。就这样，他选择在罗云熙的注视下缓缓闭上眼睛。

“吴磊……吴磊！”看到对方再也没有动静，罗云熙开始发疯似的摇着他的身体，大声呼喊他的名字。罗云熙崩溃了，他抱着吴磊的身体，把脸埋进对方的胸口泣不成声。

他接受不了这样的结果，明明已经逃出来了。为什么老天还不愿放过他们？他不在乎自己杀了谁，不在乎曾经发生了什么，罗云熙只要吴磊醒过来，他仍愿意相信一切只是场梦，或者是无足轻重的玩笑。

这一定不是真的。

罗云熙执起他的手放到自己脸上，那些凝固的血液失去原本的温度。他看见吴磊的脸部很快失去血色，然后被苍白占据。

他立刻抓起对讲机，朝着对面呼喊，发出求救的信息，他忘了自己喊了多久，说了些什么。罗云熙眼里只有睡着了的吴磊，他一定只是睡着了！他狠狠捶打着地面，把所有不甘和难过通通发泄出来。

不知道过了多久，他终于感觉到疲惫，精力耗尽。

“你再不睁开眼，我就要生气了。”

对方久久没有回应他，罗云熙只好露出比哭还难看的笑容。他低下头吻了吻吴磊的嘴唇，用最后一眼凝望这张他深爱着脸庞。

接着，他翻过身，与对方一同躺在冰冷的地上。头顶的光景是朗朗晴空，雁过无痕，依旧是云淡风轻的模样。

吴磊，我来陪你了。

罗云熙想着，慢慢闭上眼睛。

是的，一切都不重要了。

TBC.


End file.
